Together We Can (Sasuke Love Story) Prologue
by lolilee23
Summary: Arita is an orphan who's lived most of her days in the Hidden Rhythm Village until her and some of her friends are moved to the Hidden Leaf Village. She has much to discover about her past and the mysterious ring she was left with when she isnt dealing with the transition into a new home, Sasuke's home...
1. Chapter 1

For the past decade a story has circled the ninja nations, told to young ones by their parents. It's the story of the lost angel Rein…There once was a young girl named Rein who lived with her parents in The Village Hidden in the Darkness. Now don't be fooled by this name, for the village was a peaceful one concealed deep in the woods where sunlight barely reached.

Rein was two years old when her grandmother became very ill and drew closer to death every day. One night as Rein and her family kissed her grandmother goodbye the grandmother gently took hold of Rein's hand.

She whispered "Here you go child," as she slipped something onto Rein's finger,

"As I draw closer to death I can finally break the bond of this ring. My sweet angel, forgive me. I have faith that you will receive all three gifts, receive them before your 18th birthday or you will never escape its curse. I believe in you, my angel Rein."

"Mother NO please don't give her that burden! Mother? MOTHER!" Rein's mother shrieked, for it was too late and her grandmother had passed, leaving a dark ring on Rein's middle finger. The ring immediately shrank to fit the size of Rein's toddler fingers.

Not long following the tragic death of her grandmother, an evil man named Orochimaru and his giant snake Manda invaded the village. He relentlessly destroyed numerous housing causing hundreds of deaths; he was searching for something. "It has come to my attention that the bearer of the demon ring has died, leaving it vacant! I demand to know where it is!" He announced to the village as he continued destroying the homes and lives of many.

Rein's parents knew that Orochimaru would come after their daughter who now possessed the ring. Her parents have attempted multiple times to detach the ring from Rein's finger but it was no use. Finally the time had come, Orochimaru was now standing above the family of their now roofless house. Her parents fought and protected Rein with their lives until they eventually lost them. The two year old Rein was now all alone in the world, face to face with the evil Orochimaru. "At last," the pale faced man hissed, demounting Manda. "I shall now possess the power of the demon ring and uncover its secrets." He exclaimed drawing nearer and nearer to the trembling Rein. With a smirk he said "And all it took was the death of your pathetic little village and your weak parents. Oh poor poor helpless little child, all alone in this sinful world." He then let out a sinister laugh. The tearful Rein, in an unexplainable manner was no longer staring in fear at Orochimaru but in anger. They say a wave of hate and darkness hit the child as a dark chakra escaped her small body. Wind and blackness swirled around the two in what use to be Rein's home. Her eyes grew dark red as a single crack began to form on the ring upon her finger. She let out a piercing cry that was said to be heard for miles and pitch black feathered wings erupted with a gust from her small back. It was as something was taking over her. Rein, using her new wings flew inches above Orochimaru and with a single power flap a powerful gust blew the bewildered Orochimaru and his pet out of the village.

There have been many theories of what became of Rein after that dreadful day. Some say she died from the amazing power of the ring of which her tiny frail body could not comprehend. Some say she haunts the remains of her village while few believe that she is still out there…searching for the secrets that bind her to that cursed ring.


	2. Character Info

INFO

/author note/: Hi everyone! SO excited to finally start publishing my story again! (yes again because Quizilla was shut down), anyway I already have the first couple chapters typed out so you wont be waiting long for updates! Please feel free to leave comments, favorite, or leave suggestions. Thanks for reading 3 -LA

Name (last, first): Arita (no last name)

Nickname(s): Arita

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 22nd

Personality: Mellow but has a quick temper, smart, sarcastic, and sort of an introvert

Like(s): training, eating, being alone, meat dumplings, ramen, spicy foods, and music

Dislike(s): sweets, annoying people, bullies, cocky people, promiscuous people, and being the center of attention

Hobbies: Mainly training

Fear(s): losing her friends, never discovering her past, being weak

Strength(s): smart, quick thinking, fast, ninjustu

Weakness(es): lazy, struggles with strength, concentrating

Special Powers/Abilities: will be revealed in story

Dreams and Talents: wishes to know where she came from, wants to know her past

Occupation/Job: lived in an orphanage since childhood

Family and Friends: Hiraka her closest friend from the orphanage, and Taitsu also her friend from the ophanage.

Parent(s): unknown

Sibling(s): none

Relative(s): unknown

Ninja Information

Birth Village: unknown

Current Village: Hidden Rhythm Village

Rank: Genin

Ninja Status [missing-nin, medical-nin, etc.]:

Teammates: to be announced

Sensei: TBA

Chakra Element: Fire and Water

Weapon(s): contains hidden swords within her long open sleeves

Strength in Jutsu:

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: 8.5/10

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: 5/10

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: 8/10

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: 0/10

Strength in Missions: see below

Accuracy: 7/10

Weaponry: 8/10

Stealth: 6/10

Speed: 8/10

Traps: 4/10

Tracking: 4/10

Chakra Control: 7/10

Analytical Skills: 9/10

Strategy: 9/10

Leadership: 5/10

Looks and Appearance

Eyes: dark brown

Hair color: Dark purple

Body Type/Looks: athletic, slim with moderate curves

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Everyday Outfit(s): Wears fishnet under armor, lavender blouse that hangs at the shoulders with oversized wide sleeves that reach past her hands. Black short shorts but has both thighs wrapped in cloth. Ankle length ninja sandals

Accessories: hidden swords within sleeves, black ring on middle finger, wears headband as a belt

Makeup: just eyeliner

Hairstyle(s): hair reaches past her chest, usually worn down and messy


	3. Chapter 1 (A Surprise)

/author's note/: please enjoy chapter one, favorite or leave comments thank you 3- LA

"Arita…" a voice whispered in Arita's head. "Arita…" it was a familiar voice, a sinister, evil voice. "Arita…I'm coming for you…" the voice grew louder in volume. "ARITA!" the voice shrieked but this time it belonged to someone else. This voice sounded annoyed and more aggressive. Suddenly a loud bang on her desk shook her out of her daze. "Arita how many times do I have to wake you up from naps in the middle of class?!" Kihiro-sensei exclaimed as she stood above Arita who was hunched over with her arms crossed on her desk. The rest of the class burst into laughter.

"I think that really depends on you sensei" Arita groaned. A few giggles erupted from the class from her remark and Kihiro-sensei just about had it, "I've had it with your smart mouth Arita, that's an hour detention after class! And if anyone has anything else to say you can find yourself joining Arita as well." Arita rolled her eyes after her sensei walked away and slumped back into her chair. She turned towards Hiraka, her best friend, and whispered "This is bull." Hiraka only turned to give her a stern look, she was always the responsible one who had to keep Arita in her place. Arita just sighed and turned her attention to her sensei at the front of the class.

"As you all know this is your last week at the Rhythm Village Academy until graduation. You are all also aware that today is your end of the year test!" Kihiro announced, brushing back a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The whole class groaned.

"Now kids, its important that you do your very best because your score on this test will determine your class ranking at graduation. I will begin passing out the test, after you receive one you may start." Kihiro-sensei informed. As the tests were being passed out Hiraka quickly jotted down a note and passed it to Arita, it read: "Great! Now I have to go dress shopping on my own! When are you going to find time to buy your outfit for graduation?" Arita wrote:"Who cares that..i have other things in mind." "NO I know what you're thinking Arita and i wont help with any end of the year prank!" Hiraka protested. "Haha i already have it all planned out though! I'll have Taitsu help me out then and I'm thinking of the old 'bucket of blood' trick. Once Saya gives her top of the class speech, she'll be drenched before she finishes!" Arita wrote. Taitsu was Arita and Hiraka's best childhood friend from the orphanage, he was also the heart throb of the class. Saya, the smartest girl at the academy, was also the biggest snob because her parents were the leaders of the Rhythm Village. Hiraka writes: "Look we'll talk later, we really have to concentrate on this exam!" So Arita went back to staring blankly at her test until she finally decides to open it. "(sigh) First question," Arita thought to herself, "Why does a medic ninja's offense always come second?" She thought for a bit and wrote "The role of the medic ninja is to support the team, during battle providing medical aid is more important than fighting the enemy. A medic ninja must never get hit by an enemy strike so the first priority is evasion." "This isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be!" Arita smirked to herself and breezed through the rest of the test.

Arita was second to finish, right after Saya of course, as she walked towards Kihiro-sensei with her test in hand. "That was rather fast, wasn't it Arita? You didn't just put whatever did you?" Kihiro-sensei said suspiciously. "I'll let you decide that for yourself."Arita smirked. "Ok young lady, you may leave early but remember that Friday night is the graduation ceremony so dress nice!" Kihiro said as Arita began to walk out.

She exited the academy and walked toward the path to the park. She closed her eyes, dug her hands into her pockets, and continued to walk as she thought to herself. "I wonder what that voice in my dream was. It sounded so familiar...OUCH!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning on her middle finger where she wore the ring she had since her childhood. It was glowing.."Thats strange, its never done that before." She thought to herself. "Hey Arita, wait up!" Taitsu called out from behind her. Arita turned with a smile "Hey Taitsu I've been meaning to talk to you!" "Is this about a prank you wanna pull for the end of the year ceremony? I was kind of expecting you to ask haha" he laughed. "Exactly! So i was thinking maybe a bucket of "blood" trick to dump on Saya! That witch deserves it, so you in?" She asked. "Sure, but what do you need me for?" "I'll set up the trap but i need you to release the bucket when its time. I figured you could use your camouflage jutsu so no one will catch you." She responded. "Ok but I have one condition." he suddenly asked shyly. "Ok? Anything." "Will you be my date to the ceremony?" he asked without making eye contact. Shocked, Arita took a while to respond. Taitsu and her had been friends since she was a toddler, she had never thought of him in that way but a date wouldn't hurt would it? "Ok sure Taitsu" She said uneasily. He grinned and responded "Great! I'll meet you there. By the way Kihiro-sensei is calling you back. She said you still owe detention." "Geez, I thought I had gotten away with it this time." Arita groaned.

Arita walked reluctantly back into the classroom and stopped in front of Kihiro-sensei "So you thought you could get out of detention? I admit you had me there for a second, but I'm not an idiot." Kihiro-sensei scolded as she crossed her arms. The class was empty as Arita sat at a desk and mumbled "Of course you're not." She put her head down and slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Arita..." an eerie voice called out again in her head. "Arita...I'm coming...for you." "I'll get it...I'll have your power...I'll get you...Rein Takashi!" BANG! Arita jerked up instantly and was face-to-face with Hiraka who had a worried look on her face. "Arita are you ok? It looked like you were having a bad dream! You were mumbling and sweating like a pig! Is something wrong?" Hiraka exclaimed. "(whisper) Rein Takashi? Power? OWW!" Arita said as she began to grasp onto her finger, it was burning again. "Arita are you ok!?" Hiraka screamed as she grasped onto her best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. (sigh) Everything is fine, I must've gotten a splinter or something. And it was just a dream don't worry." Arita reassured. "Oh, ok then if you say so. Well come on Kihiro-sensei said you can go now." Hiraka said. They both walked out as Hiraka asked "Im on my way to the shops for a dress, wanna come?" "No I'm ok, I'm gonna go back to the orphanage to go back to sleep." Arita replied. "I thought that would've been enough sleep for you! Well suit yourself I'll see you there!" Hiraka said with a wave as she walked in the opposite direction.

Arita walked into the orphanage and straight to her room. She shared a room with ten other girls including Hiraka. When she got there she noticed her and Hiraka's belongings in bags and suitcases. "What the hell is going on here?! LADY TSUMAI!" Arita called out. Lady Tsumai was the owner in charge of the orphanage, she cooked and watched over the little ones. She was like a mother to all the kids. "(huff) Arita, whats wrong?!" Lady Tsumai gasped as she limped into the room, she was very old. "Lady Tsumai, why are me and Hiraka's stuff all packed? Are we being kicked out? When? Why? For how long?" Arita asked frantically. "(sigh) Yes my dear Arita, you, Hiraka, and Taitsu will be leaving to the Hidden Leaf Village the morning after your graduation. Forever...you wont be coming back.." She admitted with a frown. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Arita yelled. "Please don't yell Arita, the young ones are asleep already. Because Orochimaru and his army have destroyed yet another village so the orphan children are coming to stay here. Other teenagers are being moved to different villages to make room for the new children who NEED the shelter." Lady Tsumai explained. "So me, Hiraka, and Taitsu will be living in a different village..?" she said in a shaky voice. "Yes Arita, I'm so very sorry. i know you've spent the majority of your life here and we will all miss you very dearly, but change is good my child." Lady Tsumai attempted to comfort her but Arita's eyes had already become foggy with tears. Lady Tsumai placed her arms around her and embraced her. "Arita, i know this is hard but this is what growing up means. Go show off your talents in a new village and impress everyone like i know you will. You can come visit whenever you like." she whispered to her. Arita hugged her back tightly and nodded, wiping away her tears. "Im really going to miss you Lady Tsumai" Arita cried into her neck. "Oh me too child, you know you've always been like a daughter to me." Lady Tsumai responded. Arita smiled, "Lady Tsumai thank you for everything you've done for me but i do have a question. Its completely off topic but I'm curious...do you know who Rein Takashi is?" Arita asked cautiously. "My goodness i cant believe i never got around to telling you that legend. Well shes the only person in history to be able to drive off Orochimaru at the age of two! Supposedly she was a very special girl who contained a very special power." Lady Tsumai explained. "A special power? Is she still alive?" Arita asked intrigued. "No one really knows for sure, she hasn't been heard from since. Why the sudden interest in Rein Takashi?" she asked. "The name just came up in a dream i had..but thanks for telling me. Anyway I'm pretty tired Lady Tsumai i think I'm just gonna go to bed." Arita said. "Alright child, get a good nights rest. Goodnight." Lady Tsumai said as she kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Arita didn't bother to change out of the clothes, instead she went straight to bed, hoping rest would clear her mind of all the sudden surprises she stumbled into that day.


	4. Chapter 2 (Final Days)

Arita woke up the next morning to find all of the beds empty and neatly made. "Hey Arita!" Hiraka popped out of no where. "Agh!" Arita yelled in astonishment and fell off the side of the bed. "Uh are you ok? Didn't mean to scare you there." Hiraka said as she helped her off the floor. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, what do you want?" Arita groaned rubbing her eyes, she wasn't a morning person."I kinda found out about us leaving and everything. You alright? I heard you didn't take it so well." Hiraka said with a frown. "Yeah I'm fine. It that all? I really want to go back to sleep now." Arita complained as she crawled back under her covers. "Oh yeah! I bought you a kimono for tonight! I hope you like it, its black see cause thats your favorite color!" Hiraka said as she took out a black kimono from her bag. "Actually my favorite color is purple but thanks. You know it really doesn't matter what you wear since we are going to be wearing our graduation gown." Arita said admiring her new dress. "A simple thank you would've sufficed. And of course it matters! There IS a dance after." Hiraka smiled. Arita buried her face in her pillows and mumbled "A dance?" "Yes silly, everyone." Hiraka replied. "I hate dances." Arita mumbled with her face still in the pillow. "I don't understand why you're so down when i know perfectly well that you have a date and haven't even told me yet!" Hiraka said. "A date? Oh thats right...Taitsu. Guess i have to go then huh?" she said finally sitting up in her bed. "Indeed. So get your lazy butt out of bed! Im going out to get my hair down, you should do something about yours." Hiraka said with a smile as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Night of the Ceremony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Arita we're going to be late for the ceremony!" Hiraka called from downstairs. "NO! You made my hair too curly i look terrible! I hate wearing dresses i should've just put on my training uniform. Im so uncomfortable!" Arita called down. "I thought it didn't matter what we wear or look like, Arita!" Hiraka said in a mocking tone. "(grown) Fine." Arita complained as she walked awkwardly downstairs. Her elegant kimono skidded across the floor as her purple curls hung over her shoulders. "I don't know what you're complaining about Arita, you look beautiful!" Lady Tsumai said with a smile. "Yeah yeah we all do, now come on Arita!" Hiraka said as she rushed her out of the house all the way to the park stage.

"Oh there you are Arita, Hiraka." Kihiro-sensei greeted them. "My, you two look very elegant tonight." she commented. "Thank you sensei." Hiraka said with a huge grin as she nudged Arita to do the same. "Uh yeah thanks sensei" Arita mumbled. "Here. These are your gowns, put them on now and report to your seats. The ceremony is just about to start." Kihiro-sensei said as she handed them their gowns. "Gimme that I'm putting it on right now!" Arita said as she quickly slipped on the gown. The two girls walked over to the empty seats besides Taitsu who already had his gown. "You got the bucket ready onto of the podium?" Taitsu asked. "Sure did, but why aren't you up there? You know the top student is announced first!" Arita said. "Excuse me everyone, may i have your attention please." Kihiro announced at the podium on the stage. "Don't worry about it, i got Yuru to do it. I actually have to be apart of the ceremony so i couldn't do it." Taitsu admitted. "But Yuru is Saya's brother! Did you even make sure Saya was the top student?" she asked frantically. "The Rhythm Village Academy is pleased to announce the top student of the year..."Kihiro started. "Yes i made sure! Yuru told me!" Taitsu began to whisper. "This student has shown great promise over the years and received a perfect score on their final exam," Kihiro continued. "But what does Yuru know? He's eight!" Arita argued. "This student is also considered one of the brightest our academy has seen in years." "Hey you didn't give me much time to find out so i improvised!" "The top student is..." "I gave you plenty of time to-" "Arita!" Kihiro-sensei announced as the spotlight shined on Arita as she whispered "What?!" "Come on up Arita and accept your award!" Kihiro said smiling. Arita cautiously walked up to the podium next to her teacher. She could see Saya's enraged face from the crowd, which only made her smile. As she stood at the podium she said "Uh thank you everyone, i reeeaallllyy wasn't expecting this." She gulped and looked up at the bucket that only hung by a string, it began to slightly tip over, so she closed her eyes and braced for impact. But nothing happened, instead the sound of a crash and splatter was heard to the right of the stage. She looked over and saw Taitsu holding Yuru and the bucket. "Thank you" Arita mouthed to her best friend as he just smiled and quietly exited the stage. "What just happened?" Kihiro-sensei whispered angrily to Arita. "(whisper) Nothing important. (regular tone, speaking into the microphone) Thank you again for this award!" Arita said to the crowd as she walked back into her seat, joining a very surprised Hiraka and Taitsu. "Congrats Arita! Who knew?!" Hiraka squealed as she hugged her. "I know, i never even imagined this happening!" She said and then turned to Taitsu who was now sitting next to her. "And thank you Taitsu, if it wasn't for you that would've gone in a completely different direction. Im really grateful." Arita said with a smile. She quickly leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek as he blushed.

`````````````````````````````````````The Dance`````````````````````````````````````

Once the ceremony was over and all the parents went home, lights illuminated the park and the chairs were cleared for a dance floor. Hiraka immediately grabbed some friends and began dancing with everyone else, while Arita and Taitsu sat down. There was an awkward silence for a bit until Arita finally said something "Uh sorry about the whole kiss thing, you probably feel really weird about it." "No no no no don't be sorry! To tell you the truth i don't feel weird about it at all.." He admitted while scooting his chair closer to hers. "(awkward smile) Heh really? Well thats good, i felt kinda nervous talking about it." Arita said. "Don't be. There's no need to be nervous." He said giving her a warm smile and scooting closer. "You know you've always been very special to me, we've been through everything together!" Arita said. She started feeling more comfortable with him, and how close he was. "Well actually, theres something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...I hope this doesn't change anything...but I-" "Hey Taitsu! How's it going? What are you doing with this trash?" Saya blurted out interrupting Taitsu. She probably still felt pretty sore from what happened earlier. "Excuse me Saya, but Taitsu was about to tell me something, so if you don't mind crawling back to the sewer you came from. You'd really be doing us all a favor." Arita snapped at her enemy. "(scoff) You're just lucky my parents aren't here. Nobody was even talking to you bitch." Saya coldly snapped back. "Saya! Why don't you just leave and never talk that way to Arita in front of me ever again!" Taitsu yelled. "Whatever, none of you are worth my time anyway." She scowled and walked away. "Wow Taitsu thanks for that! It must not be here night haha" Arita thanked. "Yeah well let me go back to what i was saying. Arita, I really like you,

and i always have. Ever since we were kids i've admired your personality and the way you're able to stand up to others. You're just amazing in my eyes. I never wanted to admit my feelings cause i was afraid of how you would react, but that doesn't matter anymore. I really care about you Arita." Taitsu admitted to, never losing eye contact. Arita blushed, no one had ever said those kinds of things to her. "Wow i had no idea Taitsu, i care for you too." she said. She didn't want to say she liked Taitsu, because she's never liked anyone more than a friend ever, she wasn't sure exactly what to say next. Arita had never felt such confusion. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Taitsu said as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the mouth. The astonished Arita didn't make any movement towards the kiss or push him away, instead she just waited until it was over. Once he pulled away, he grasped her hand and said "I cant wait for our journey together." "Neither can i..." she softly responded, unsure of herself…


End file.
